


In the Morning Light

by acesandapricots



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Meld, Old Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vulcan Mind Melds, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesandapricots/pseuds/acesandapricots
Summary: Jim wakes from a nightmare to Spock’s warm touch and concerned gaze. Spock has a suggestion to clear away the lingering bad dreams.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	In the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> My everlasting thanks to [whitmans_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitmans_kiss/) for beta reading!

“Jim.”

The voice was coming from far away. Low and melodic, with a hint more gravel in the throat than had been there thirty years ago.

“Jim.”

The voice was slightly insistent. A bleary eye blinked open slowly to a tall mass of white, black, and green.

“Spock? ‘S matter?”

A pale hand came to rest gently on his bare shoulder.

“You were dreaming, Jim.”

Jim’s eyes fluttered up to meet his husband’s. To anyone who didn't know him, Spock’s expression would appear stoic and dispassionate. But Jim could see the creases of concern around his eyes, the tightness of his mouth, the slight tilt to his head.

Jim blinked, sleep slowly rolling off his brain.

“Did I wake you?”

“Your thoughts did. It was as if--” Spock paused. “It was as if you were screaming in your mind, calling out from a place of loneliness and despair.”

Jim frowned, his bushy brows curling. “I… I was dreaming about…” he let his voice trail off, his mind suddenly suffused with images of reactors and time loops and vengeful gods. His eyes flicked away from his husband. “It’s nothing.”

“If the nightmares have returned, perhaps we should make an appointment with Doctor McCoy--”

“No, Spock.”

Jim sighed, running his hand over his face and clearing the remainder of sleep from his eyes. Spock looked down at him, the soft white flannel of his nightshirt wrinkled from where it had bunched between cool Vulcan skin and the smooth softness of their bedsheets as he slept.

“I can think of one other activity that might help,” Spock said.

Jim’s face turned back towards his husband, brow slightly furrowed.

“If we were to engage in intercourse, I believe it would be a useful reminder that you are not trapped in the events of your past and are, instead, here, with me. The accompanying release of endorphins would, physiologically speaking, calm your mental state. Additionally,” he paused briefly, “it would be fun.”

Jim sat up in their shared bed, blankets falling from his naked chest to pool around his waist. He always slept shirtless, these days. His face split into a wide grin. “Are you propositioning me, Mr. Spock?”

“We are married, Jim - I hardly think ‘propositioning’ is the appropriate word for engaging in marital relations.” Spock’s tone was the gentle flirtiness he reserved only for Jim, and only for moments like these.

Jim reciprocated the tease, his eyes shining with affection. “‘Marital relations?’”

Spock quirked one eyebrow. “Indeed.”

They smiled at one another, decades of love written into their faces - Jim’s open and bright, Spock’s reserved but still present, if one knew how to look.

“And from a purely personal perspective,” Spock added, his voice quieter, “I would like to see you begin your day with happiness, rather than with distressing memories.”

Jim didn’t even pause for a breath before pulling him into a kiss, holding his husband close as they collapsed in a tangle against their sheets. 

**=/\=**

Spock’s palm was hot on Jim’s cock, his strokes languid and deliberate. 

Two slick fingers - no, three now - were spreading him open, reaching deep and massaging his sweet spot. Jim was groaning, panting, his hands twisted in bedsheets and his eyelids fluttering. He was stretched out across their bed, knees in the air, Spock towering over his open body.

" _Yes_ , Spock, oh _God_."

There it was again, the nudge against his prostate that shot fire through his veins and had him seeing stars. Was that a fourth finger? God, only Spock could take him apart like this.

Jim’s eyes locked on Spock’s beautiful, angular face. It, too, was flushed and sweaty. Spock’s own, heavy cock twitched with every spasm of Jim’s body and clench of his ass.

"Spock, you--" Jim paused, gasping, caught in a spike of pleasure as Spock’s fingers curled inside him while a long thumb strummed over his glans. When he could breathe again, he choked out: "Wh-what about you? Should I--"

Another gasp brought his sentence up short, and he moaned into the sensations of Spock’s hand tightening its grip against his cock.

"No need.” Spock's normally level voice was thick with feeling and arousal. "This… touch… " And Spock's hands were practically trembling at the intimate contact. "It is enough. It is… quite affecting."

Jim grunted in understanding and let himself fall back into his body, into the points of contact between his flesh and Spock’s, into the sensations drawn out by talented, practiced fingers. With a shaking hand, he reached up and pulled Spock’s head down for a messy kiss. Jim drank in the taste of Spock, the sweet heaviness of his tongue, the softness of his lips.

"Jim," Spock rasped out not moments later, breaking their kiss. "There is one thing."

His touch never left Jim’s body, though his fingers slowed their exquisite movements.

" _Anything_ , Spock," Jim was only half serious, but he was hazy with desire and endorphins and eager to give Spock pleasure, to make him feel just as good as he did in this moment.

Spock huffed, his fingers keeping their careful pace. He was silent long enough for Jim to come down slightly, to meet Spock’s eyes with lucidity in his own. When Jim looked into Spock’s gaze, he saw a softness masked by an achingly familiar formality, his husband’s humanity peeking out around the edges of his Vulcan reserve.

"I would like to meld with you.”

"Oh, _yes_." Jim’s assent was immediate and heartfelt. It was such a rare ask, and something barely done outside the confines of the _pon farr_. But the intimacy, the connection… nothing matched it. And while he relished the thought of how much deeper it would take him into pleasure, he knew that for Spock, it would be richer still.

Spock sped up his strokes as, with a final, tantalizing curl, he withdrew his fingers from Jim’s ass. Jim's cheeks clenched in protest at the loss even as his cock throbbed at the increased friction. He groaned and thudded his head against the pillow.

" _Spock_ ," he whimpered. "Get _in_ me."

Spock’s eyes were dark and heavy with desire, but he smiled warmly, just as Jim knew he would.

"All in good time, _t’hy’la_."

There was a precious, aching moment when Spock’s hands were gone from Jim’s body, and then cool fingers, damp from a quick wipe with a washcloth, wrapped themselves around Jim’s flushed cock - stroking, squeezing, sending delicious sensations through Jim’s nerves. Spock’s other hand, slightly sticky with pre-come, came up to nudge against his temples. Thin fingers pressed into psi-points.

“My mind to your mind…” Spock murmured, initiating the ritual. Jim mouthed the words along with him. “My thoughts to your thoughts…”

And then, with a rush of light and color, they were not two creatures joined merely by touch, but they were one being, one mind shared between two intertwined bodies, thoughts pulsing with passion and pure, unadulterated love.

Pleasure and endorphins burned through them; Jim couldn’t tell where his mind ended and Spock’s began. There was no _him_ , there was only _them_ , their love and desire flooding every thought and each touch to the cock between them sending a pulse of blinding light through their one mind. The hot, tight skin of the human cock was just as sensitive to erotic touch as the Vulcan fingers stroking along its length, the sensations thrumming through them as one and building, building, building--

“ _Spock_!” Jim cried out as he peaked, an orgasm crashing down around him in waves and rippling across his body and through his mind, where intimacy and pleasure twirled together along their shared bond.

“ _Jim_ ,” Spock shouted. As Jim’s cum hit his flesh, his fingers slipped, breaking the meld. He slumped slightly forward, catching himself on his elbows before he collapsed onto Jim’s trembling body.

Jim was breathing heavily, his eyes unfocused as he rode along his high, Spock still stroking gently along his pulsing cock. As he began to come down, he shakily grabbed hold of the loose hand curled against the sheets by his head. He raised thin fingers to his lips, opened his mouth, and sucked in the first two digits.

Spock came with a strangled cry, his untouched cock flushed green between their bellies spurting cum across Jim’s broad chest. Spock whimpered as his body flexed and shook, until with a final shudder, Jim pulled a limp Spock down on top of him, wrapping strong arms across bare shoulders and claiming his mouth in a kiss.

Spock’s weight was comforting, welcoming, the hard edges of his body fitting perfectly against Jim’s softer curves. They were both shivering, bodies hot in the suddenly cool air and aftershocks flitting across their nerves. The slick wetness between their stomachs began to turn sticky, but neither seemed to care - their mouths were open and their tongues were dancing and their lips were soft and wet.

Eventually, Jim broke their kiss, his hands tangled in his husband’s hair. Through the warm haze of his mind, he became aware of the tightness of his chest and the discomfort of his cock, flattened under Spock’s weight. He met Spock’s clear, dark eyes, and smiled.

“You’re crushing me,” he hummed, a sparkle in his eyes.

Spock slid to the side, his body reflexively curling around Jim as he sank into soft sheets. Long, pale legs tangled around Jim’s knees and one arm was possessively thrown across Jim’s sweaty chest. Their gazes stayed locked, heads turned together as they rested on downy pillows. They lay still in their bed, studying one another across the short distance, as their breath calmed and their skin cooled and their thoughts began to turn to the dawning day.

Jim was first to break the dreamy silence.

“Breakfast? We have plomeek broth and I can whip up some eggs.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow. “I believe a shower first would be prudent.”

Jim laughed, high and musical, and Spock smiled at the sound.

“I am gratified to know your mood has improved,” Spock murmured, his features soft and his affections in this moment entirely unreserved.

Jim’s hand cupped his husband’s long cheek.

“With you here, Spock, how can it not?”

They kissed again, gentle and loving, all thoughts of past pain pushed aside to make room for the present moment, a soft touch, and the promise of many such mornings yet to come.


End file.
